


The Honeymooners

by LittlebutFiery



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Royai Week, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Desperate for time alone, Roy and Riza pose as a honeymooning newlywed couple.





	The Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Day 3 picture prompt!

Riza Hawkeye woke to the smell of something delicious. Still unwilling to open her eyes, she stretched, a pleasant ache in her muscles reminding her of the previous day.

The mattress moved as someone sat down beside her. A gentle hand brushed her messy hair from her face as a baritone voice murmured, “Good morning.”

Riza opened her eyes, blinking sleepily up at Roy. She loved seeing him like this, so relaxed and content, with a soft smile on his face. She mumbled, “Good morning.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty of ordering room service for us,” Roy said, nodding at the tray that sat on their room’s coffee table. “You looked so relaxed I couldn’t bear to wake you for breakfast.”

Riza laughed. “When did you turn into such a sap?”

Roy smiled. “I’ve always been like this. I just haven’t been able to show you.”

She laughed again, finally sitting up. “Whatever you say, Prince Charming. Let’s start breakfast before it gets cold, hmm?”

He obediently got up, picking up the tray and returning to bed, handing Riza a cup of tea. She took a sip, sighed happily, and said, “We need to do this more often.”

“I don’t think the boys will cover for us again anytime soon,” Roy chuckled. “It was hard enough getting them to keep their story straight.”

“We’ve done worse for them!” Riza scowled.

Roy snorted, amused. He was quiet for a moment before asking, “So…you’ve enjoyed yourself, then?”

“What’s not to enjoy? I’ve had the most eligible bachelor in Amestris all to myself for a whole weekend,” Riza replied, taking another sip of tea. She giggled in a very un-Hawkeye-like way. “Although…I will admit, I am a little sore. You’ve run me ragged.”

“I’m not talking about the sex, Riza,” Roy shook his head. He paused and admitted, “…not that it hasn’t been wonderful.”

“What are you talking about, then?” Riza asked, curious. His demeanor had changed, from playfully romantic to quietly serious, and it concerned her.

“What do you think I’m talking about, Mrs. Elizabeth Sherman?” Roy replied.

Riza flushed. They’d slipped away to West City for a weekend together, away from the prying eyes of the military and all their obligations. To ensure they wouldn’t be found out, they’d posed as a young newlywed couple, the Shermans. Why was he using her cover identity?

“Are you talking about our cover?” Riza asked.

Something about her words made Roy wince, confusing her more. She pleaded, “Roy, what’s wrong?”

“Is that all this is? Cover?” Roy’s voice was broken.

“What do you mean?” Riza asked. She hadn’t heard this tone in Roy’s voice since Ishval, and it was scaring her.

“Our relationship. What is it to you?” he continued.

Riza laughed. “Roy, you know I care about you. But relationship? I think that’s a little strong, don’t you? We’re not _together_ , we’re just…”

She paused, suddenly unwilling to finish her sentence, but something in Roy’s dark eyes made her finish weakly, “…sleeping together.”

Roy nodded a little, staring off at something only he could see. Riza set down her teacup and grabbed his hand, insisting again, “Roy, what’s wrong?”

“Would you believe me if I said that this weekend, with you, is the happiest I’ve ever been?” Roy asked instead.

Riza laughed again, nervous this time, and started to weakly protest. Roy cut her off with, “…not because we’ve been making love the whole time. Because I could pretend that I’m yours.”

Riza’s breath caught in her throat, her heart stopping. “Roy…”

How could she have not seen this sooner? She’d been praised as the Hawk’s Eyes, lauded for her almost superhuman vision, and yet she’d been so blind.

For the past months, they’d snuck around in secret, fooling around when they could, making love in the secrecy of their darkened after-hours office, his car, the back room of his aunt’s bar.

For the past months, she’d assumed that was all he wanted.

Somehow, it had never occurred to her, even in her wildest dreams, that he’d craved more, just as she had. That their relationship was limited to illicit trysts not because he’d wanted it, but because he knew that anything more would spell disaster for their careers, their hopes and dreams and quest for justice. Had they been seen together outside of work, everything would have come crashing down.

“I…I understand if you don’t feel the same way,” he went on, avoiding her eyes.

Riza tried to speak, but her words caught in her throat as the room spun.

How could she think so poorly of Roy, of herself? Did she really think that she was worth so little to him, and that he was as shallow as he liked to pretend?

“I love you,” Riza blurted out.

They stared at each other a moment, brown and black eyes equally wide in surprise. The air hung heavy with her confession.

“I…” Roy stammered weakly. He hesitated before looking down, mumbling, “You don’t need to spare my feelings.”

Anger flashed through Riza, anger with herself for being so blind, anger with Roy for thinking so little of himself. She grabbed him by his nightshirt’s lapel, yanking him forward so she could kiss him. She was rough, rougher than she needed to be, before breaking away and growling, “Don’t you dare doubt me, Roy Mustang.”

“Riza…” he managed.

She pressed her forehead to his, gentler now, insisting, “I love you. I don’t care if we have to keep sneaking around, I don’t care if we never get to go on a proper date, I don’t care about any of that. I care about _you_. I love you.”

Finally, mercifully, a warm smile spread across Roy’s face. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, kissed her forehead, and murmured, “I love you too.”

He looked down and chuckled softly. “That looks beautiful on you. You should keep it.”

Riza followed his gaze to the fake engagement ring he’d bought her to help sell their cover story. She smiled and shook her head, starting to take the ring off.

Roy looked surprised and confused as Riza put the ring in his palm and closed his fingers around it. She leaned towards him, whispering in his ear.

“The next time I wear this, I don’t want it to be for a cover.”


End file.
